s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Xarkon Xazsiatore
Xarkon Xazsiatore (b. 100 BBY), also known as Cesare, is a Sith Acolyte. He once declared himself the King of Falleen, was a famous Bounty Hunter, and ran a criminal organization out of a Casino called Cesare's Palace. He also briefly worked for a Hutt named Gortho before being discovered by his master, Darth Arcanum. He is known to consort with other darksiders Theocritus, Kalec Mis, and Vexatus. Early History Parents Szilard Xazsiatore, Xarkon's father, and Xaille, Xarkon's mother, were wealthy and powerful nobles in the feudal Falleen society. The Xazsiatore's and House Sizhran had long been rivals, but the Xazsiatores never could, through all their political scheming, find a way to put themselves on the throne. The closest ever was in 1000 BBY, when a Xazsiatore male married the Crown princess, the sole child of the King...but a year before her death, the Queen bore a male child, thus ruining their chance at the throne. This would prove a long and endless struggle between the two clans, though it never came to open conflict. Because if it did, a loss would mean total destruction for that House. As most noble families tend to be, Xarkon's parents' relationship to him was a distant one. They visited him every once in a while, but the business of raising him was left to tutors, master-at-arms, and various servants. Until he was a man, his parents couldn't be bothered with him, most of the time. Youth Xarkon as a young child was just what any upper class child was like: spoiled and snobby. Being that he was a Falleen, this was perfectly normal, and compared to his bretheren, Xarkon was always more salt-of-the-earth than the average Falleen. He attended his lessons, and passed all of his lessons, but the young man would never be a scholar by profession, and even with the very best of tutors, he could only manage to be an average student. He did not play much as a child, since he really did not have many people to play with, and he had a tendency to be wrathful towards any servant that dared beat him in any game he played. Xarkon lived his life as a youth alone, having only his tutors as company. Adolescence As an adolescent, Xarkon became less and less focused on academics, and more and more on the business of war. His studies turned more towards tactics, politics, and strategy, something that a noble heirs were expected to be proficient in. Although inter-house conflict was rare, and especially rare in the upper houses, prowess as a warrior was the deterrant that kept the fierce and often incendiary politics of Falleen noble society from erupting into civil war. While Xarkon displayed fairly early on he was much better at fighting than generaling, given his only slightly better than average grasp of tactics, the young man was brilliant in the arts of Diplomacy, and was declared a prodigy amongst a race that were feared for their skills in Diplomacy. Xarkon, indeed, was on the right track to becoming one of the most influential House heads in the Xazsiatore history. The Fall of the Xazsiatores Vader's Ravaging of Falleen By 7 BBY, Xarkon had become a man of note. Now 93 years old, and man in his own right, the young warrior had become a master of the martial art Verdanaian "Sliding Hands", a rare art that his family had to pay a large fortune to bring over to him. He used this technique to become a champion in martial arts, and the nobleman spent his time moving to various tournaments and competing, living the life of luxury. He was away on one of these tours, having been narrowly defeated in a Swordsmanship tournament that was hailed as the "Best contest of Swordsmanship in recent memory", the young Falleen learned that an accident had occured, and a plague had struck the capital city, where his family resided, and soon after, the Empire "sterilized" the area, wiping out most of House Sizhran and Xazsiatore in one fell swoop. But Xarkon, colder than most Falleens, saw an opportunity in this disaster. He gathered what troops were associated with his house, and gathering support from some of the other houses, Xarkon declared himself the King, and cemented his position by moving the capital to a fiefdom of the Xazsiatore from the old ruined stronghold of House Sizhran. All would have went well, if the King had really been dead. Civil War The King had somehow escaped the disaster at the capital city, and had went into hiding in the ensuing confusion, and stayed underground until he learned that the plague was completely eradicated, although at a terrible cost to his people. Only when the King resurfaced, he had learned that a brash young Xazsiatore had claimed his throne. The King gathered the rest of the Houses that did not back Xazsiatore, along with his son, the grieving Prince Xizor, and marshalled an army to dethrone the usurper. The war was hard-fought, and bloody. But it appeared, towards the end, that Xarkon's forces would prevail. Slowly, but surely, they gave ground. But Xizor, an intelligent and resourceful man, devised a plan that would change Cesare's destiny forever. Xizor sent an agent, a female Falleen named Selexia to Xarkon's company, where she infiltrated, and eventually became part of Xarkon's advisors. Over time, and by Selexia's own devisings, Xarkon fell in love with the strong-willed woman. After only a short time, Xarkon asked her to marry him, and she accepted. Xizor had sent word that his father was to surrender the very next day after their wedding, and everything couldn't have been better for the man about to become King. However, with his guard down, and his men celebrating, Xizor's army used intelligence and codes garnered from her to launch a surprise attack during the wedding ceremony to overwhelm Xarkon's forces and murder the noblemen that had supported him in a short, decisive battle. To add injury to insult, Selexia herself tried to assassinate Xarkon, stabbing him repeatedly and then fleeing, slipping away from Xarkon's shocked bodyguards with ease. Escape from Falleen Xarkon's bodyguards did their best to stop the bleeding, and successfully managed to get Xarkon on a smuggling ship off of the planet, before shortly being discovered and slaughtered by Sizhran soldiers. The King stripped the Xazsiatore House from their noble status, and all of their lands, banishing Xarkon, if he was alive, from his home planet for life, on pain of death for himself and his whole family. The badly wounded Xarkon was taken by the smuggler to the planet Tatooine, where the smuggler unceremoniously rolled the falleen off the ship, and left him there to fend for himself. The Rise of Cesare Cesare the Bounty Hunter Through months of struggling, Xarkon slowly recovered on Tatooine, using the last of his credits to keep himself sheltered and nourished while he worked to restore his weakened body. By the time he was, recovered though, he found he had very little money, and knew there was no way to access, even if it still existed, the fortune that had been at his displosal on Falleen. And so Xarkon spent the last of his credits arming himself, and purchased an IPKC, deciding to use his formidable fighting skills to become a Bounty Hunter. Over the years, the man now known as "Cesare" gained a reputation for his skill in hunting. He began to make more and more money, purchasing his own ship, 'The Queen of Falleen', and getting a crew together. Cesare made most of his money of of crime lords locally around Nar Shaddaa...and slowly, but surely, an idea formed in his head to go into business by himself. Cesare the Crime Lord Cesare purchased another ship, and a Casino on Tatooine, calling it 'Cesare's Palace'. He quickly made a name for himself, and began to gain a large amount of money, which brought his organization to the attention of the Black Sun. Once more, Prince Xizor would enter his life. Cesare's Organization and the Black Sun were in constant conflict, struggling over every contract that Cesare held. In fact, Cesare had an obsession with Xizor, and slowly he purposely moved all of his resources to conflict with Black Sun, neglecting greatly some of his earlier cash cows. He swore he would have his revenge. However, his revenge would never be complete. Before he could even try to kill his rival, Xizor was killed by Darth Vader. This enraged Cesare, who could not accept that his revenge would be denied him, launched an all out war against the remnants of the Black Sun. He ordered all of his Lieutenants to halt all of their criminal operations to attack and destroy the remnants of Xizor's organization. This brought dissention from his main Lieutenants, a fellow Falleen named Bebe and another female Human, named Niya, betrayed Cesare, tipping off to the Empire that Cesare had a cache of weapons stored in his office. However, Cesare managed to destroy the evidence before the Imperials could arrive, and even though he was held for several months in prison, he was released due to lack of evidence. Cesare came back to Tatooine, only to find his Casino destroyed and his criminal organization dismantled by his treacherous Lieutenants, along with all of his assets. Once again, Cesare had been betrayed, and once again, Cesare had to start over, and head to Nar Shaddaa. Cesare the Hitman Cesare found work to make ends meet with Gortho the Hutt, being hired as a sort of negotiator and hitman rolled into one. Cesare did several successful missions for the Hutt, but after only a brief time of employment, his life was altered permanently, when Lord Arcanum discovered Cesare, and the Falleen found out that he was Force Sensitive. Sith Beginnings When Lord Arcanum discovered him, he gave Cesare two choices: Join the Galactic Church, or die. Cesare, knowing only vaguely what the Galactic Church, agreed to join the Church prudently. Why he agreed so willingly, and without any sort of resistance surprised Cesare, who knew little of The Force, let alone the Dark Side. Lord Arcanum began to train him immediately on their way to the Temple of Palingenesis on Eriadu. Order of Palingenesis As a Neophyte in the Order, Cesare largely stayed inside the Temple, becoming cut off from Galactic Events, and focusing entirely on training. He learned about the Dark Side, and the Force, and what it meant to the Church. He wasn't even powerful enough to be called an Apprentice, and never saw his Master, who told him he would summon him when he was powerful enough to be useful. However, Cesare got to meet his Master sooner than expected, being called to help fight for the Loyalist Empire in their final effort to destroy the Nobility and the Skywalker Empire. While Cesare's force abilities only nominally helped him, his skills as a warrior helped the Loyalists mop up the remaining Skywalker forces. At the end of the battle for Coruscant, Cesare was present when the Empress Mara Jade revealed herself as Emperor Palpatine, posessing Mara Jade's body, and cut down Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. Recent Events Training on Carida While Darth Arcanum might have come to the Caridon wilderness to find himself...Cesare has come to prove himself. Up until this point, Cesare had virtually no stories of success, only small amounts of progress marred by failure. Cesare trained intensely with his master, who broke his apprentice down, forcing him to embrace his emotions. Forcing him to become powerful or die. His first real test of his hard work would pay off in his first training duel with fellow apprentice Kalec Mis. Although the other apprentice was more powerful in the Force than he, and received more training with a lightsaber, Cesare quickly defeated him, forcing him to yield and humiliated him before his master. It is then that Cesare fully allowed himself to surrender to the embrace of the Dark Side...and with it, came the power he had long labored to garner. While still an apprentice, this event tipped the scales in favor for the Falleen. He gained a small amount of favor from his master, and to his delight, his reward was to exact the Master's punishment of Kalec's failure. Cesare then used his newly found power to crush Kalec's leg, destroying it utterly. Personality Youth Xarkon was just what one would expect froma Falleen noble child when he was a youth: He was arrogant, spoiled, and vindictive of anyone who tried to beat him at anything. There was nothing the young Falleen didn't feel he wasn't entitled to. In doing this, Xarkon never learned from mistakes, but merely was doomed to repeating them, as was evident from his failed grab for the throne when he was only 70 years old, still a young man. Adulthood Not much had changed when Xarkon left Falleen and became known as Cesare. He was still an arrogant, self-centered man drunk on himself and his success. His coldness and indifference to others exceeded even the stereotype of his typically cold Falleen bretheren, and as a result of this, he made a poor leader, and inspired others to betray him. It was only Darth Arcanum that could save this wretch from himself. Sith As a Sith, Cesare has matured greatly. He is still a proud man; To him Falleen are still the pinnacle of Galactic evolution. But he has learned to give in to the force, and learn humility. As an Apprentice, Cesare was deferential to those who were more powerful to him, and learned to be meek, and reserved. At this stage in the training, Cesare had to learn what it was like to be inferior, so that he could truly excel and become a superior Sith. Recent Changes Now that Cesare has tasted power, he is regaining confidence in himself, and in his abilities in the Force. Cesare knows when to be deferential without being weak. He knows that the Force is the only path to salvation and power, and those without it are merely tools to be used. Essentially, Cesare has learned how to reconcile his Falleen ego with the reality that he must constantly improve himself, and there will always be someone more powerful than he. Force Abilities Cesare's standout abilities have yet to surface, but the Falleen seems to prefer to use a combination of his force abilties and Verdanaian "Sliding Hands" Martial arts abilities to painfully and slowly kill his enemies, though recently his abilities with a Lightsaber have begun to blossom. Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives